


Young Gods

by okelay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badlands, F/M, Fanvids, Halsey - Freeform, Reincarnation, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's nightmares are getting worse, and she keeps seeing a horrible future. One day, a new mysterious boy arrives on Camelot and she's sure she's dreamt about him and that he is somehow involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Gods

I was listening to Halsey's Badlands one day and it just struck me how fitting the whole album is to Merlin and Morgana, so I got this idea to make a vid with them living many lives and finding eachother, with this album as a soundtrack.

The song I was listening to was Young Gods so I started with that one, it's a short video, I remixed the song to be about 24 seconds long. 

 


End file.
